


Moving Home

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Retirement, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri and Victor make a bid to buy the ice rink in Hasetsu. This little ficlet shows how they handle working through their anxieties about the potential change together.Another one that is completely out of timeline in theDomestic Life seriessome day I may need to delete this series and put it back up in order... unless anyone has an idea of how to do rearrange these fics in appropriate order without doing that!!





	Moving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atelerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelerix/gifts).



> There are some easter eggs in this fic for a couple of my AUs and one of the amazing [KatsukiFatale's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/pseuds/katsukifatale) AUs :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

They sat shoulder to shoulder on their living room couch, neither speaking as they blindly flicked through their individual phones. Makkachin lay quietly across the room, watching them as if she understood their silence. An air of anticipation had filled the apartment, and was beginning to suffocate Victor with every breath.

“It’s been four hours,” Yuuri murmured, locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket. “With the time difference, they may not have even seen it yet.” Pushing from the couch, Yuuri began to pace, continuing his monologue of anxiety.

On the couch, Victor locked his own phone and placed it on the table. He knew that Yuuri needed to move to vanquish the anxious demons, but Victor had a need to remain still. Feeling the overwhelming press of his own panic, Victor closed his eyes, counting backwards to the rhythm of his own breathing.

They had made an offer to buy the ice rink in Hasetsu. The knowledge of the owner’s contemplation to sell the place had reached them through Yuuko and after nearly three days of discussion, Yuuri had placed the bid on their joint behalf. If it was accepted, they would spend their retirement days surrounded by ice that they owned.

It was everything Victor had ever wanted. A place to call home, someone to love him, and a town built on quiet appreciation of life. He loved Hasetsu and everyone in it, and could easily see himself living happily there with Yuuri and Makkachin for the rest of their lives.

He wanted it. Victor wanted the ice rink and the family and the private nights on the beach with his husband. But he also wanted the busy streets of St. Petersburg, where he had grown into the man he was now and built a family who he had only just begun to appreciate. St. Petersburg was his first home and his first home with Yuuri. The thought of leaving it behind was curling in his stomach like snake ready to strike a deathly blow.

Pausing in his verbal stream of consciousness, Yuuri turned to look at Victor. Noticing the fists clenching and unclenching over Victor’s thighs and the silent movement of Victor’s lips, Yuuri immediately dropped his own worries and moved to kneel in front of his husband. “Vitya,” Yuuri encouraged, reaching up to link their fingers together, “talk to me.”

“I hate packing,” Victor blurted. It was the thought at the tip of his tongue, and he let himself pout over the idea of acquiring cardboard boxes and reducing their belongings to categories such as kitchen and bathroom. The contents of a box couldn’t convey the soft way Yuuri peered into the mirror as they brushed their teeth together twice a day. A word in sharpie couldn’t possibly describe the beauty of Yuuri Katsuki cooking katsudon, or how sexy he looked sleepily chugging orange juice straight from the carton. There were a million memories in these four walls, and Victor was struggling with the possibility of shoving them all into cardboard squares.

“Me too,” Yuuri chuckled, taking his place back on the couch and tugging Victor towards him. “That’s not it though.” Lying back, Yuuri pulled Victor until their chests pressed together, legs tangling across the length of the cushions.

“It’s just…” Victor wasn’t sure that he had the words to describe what he was feeling. Excitement was certainly at the top of the mound, gleaming like a gold star on the top of a Christmas tree, but there were layers of complicated mess underneath it.

“More change,” Yuuri offered, tilting his chin onto his chest so he could look at Victor. “We are happy there, we aren’t moving because we aren’t happy.” Curling forward, Yuuri pressed a long kiss to the top of Victor’s head. “It won’t be easy, to change again, to start over on another new adventure. But we’ll do it together.”

Cheek resting against Yuuri’s chest, Victor smiled. He had been a part of Team Russia for most of his life, but it wasn’t until he had become part of Team Katsuki-Nikiforov that he really understood what it meant. They were partners in all aspects of life, and knowing that made Victor’s heart beat a little easier. “So the packing is worth it,” snuggling tighter into Yuuri’s body, Victor let the comfort seep in, washing away the fear that had been gripping him.

“Even if we need fifteen boxes for your socks,” Yuuri teased, running his fingers through Victor’s hair.

“At least twenty for your video games,” Victor smirked, laying his cheek on Yuuri’s chest to relax into the gentle grazes against his scalp.

“And one hundred for your medals,” Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders.

“So one hundred and fifty for yours,” Victor laughed as Yuuri tickled his sides.

“Even with the five hundred boxes we will need for all of your clothes,” it was Yuuri’s turn to squirm as Victor poked his ribs, “it will be worth it.”

“Because you get to go home?” The question was out before Victor could stop it. The thought had plagued him for all of their years in St. Petersburg, and he felt his breath burning in his lungs as he held it.

“Hey,” Yuuri wiggled, placing a hand under Victor’s chin so their eyes connected, “home is wherever you are. We could live right here, for the rest of our lives, and I would be the happiest man in the world.” The tears shining in Yuuri’s eyes, reflected the ones breaking in Victor’s.

That was all he needed to hear. Victor felt the boulder in his stomach crumble, disappearing along with the worry and the doubt. Hasetsu was a dream for both of them, a place where they had found love, and place where they could raise their future family. Yuuri was right though. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as they were together. “What would we do if we stayed here?” Victor quirked a playful smile in Yuuri’s direction, crawling his fingers up Yuuri’s chest to flick his nose. “Yakov wouldn’t let us buy the rink.”

“Well, I could be a [chef](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F696927&t=MTA0MWI1ZDc4MjgzYjE4ZTI1Zjg5OTk1ODkzOGNkNjM1MGQ2ZjAwYix2TWEySUJXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6z80F_RreSbRakJ5p-feAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fn3rdlif343va.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164776366284%2Fi-request-viktor-sweetheart&m=1),” Yuuri pretended to consider the possibility as he grinned down at Victor, “we could buy a [restaurant](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F696927&t=MTA0MWI1ZDc4MjgzYjE4ZTI1Zjg5OTk1ODkzOGNkNjM1MGQ2ZjAwYix2TWEySUJXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6z80F_RreSbRakJ5p-feAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fn3rdlif343va.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164776366284%2Fi-request-viktor-sweetheart&m=1) together… or maybe we could open a [pet shop](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11403003%2Fchapters%2F25540758&t=ZTgwODkxN2NlMzljOTI4OGQyNzdiZDNmMGJiNmNiOTJjYmE5MmQ4ZSx2TWEySUJXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6z80F_RreSbRakJ5p-feAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fn3rdlif343va.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164776366284%2Fi-request-viktor-sweetheart&m=1)… or [flower store](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11568264%2Fchapters%2F25990242&t=ZjEwMzE3N2U5ZWNlN2RhODRkMDY0OWE0OGNjY2JjNzFmNzJkMWE4OCx2TWEySUJXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6z80F_RreSbRakJ5p-feAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fn3rdlif343va.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164776366284%2Fi-request-viktor-sweetheart&m=1)!” He laughed harder as Victor shook his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before lying back down on Yuuri’s chest. “We could-” the thought was interrupted by the sound of Yuri on Ice vibrating from Yuuri’s phone. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri look at Victor. “It’s them.”

Swallowing hard, Victor pushed himself up to look down at Yuuri. “Are you ready for this?”

“ **Sweetheart** ,” Yuuri smiled, touching Victor’s cheek with his fingertips, “as long as I’m with you, I am ready for anything.”

Feeling the words in the depths of his heart, Victor watched as Yuuri answered the phone call that would determine the next chapter of their story.


End file.
